The Chosen
by breadwitharrows9
Summary: Katniss is taken to the Capitol under a threat. She does not understand why at all. She arrives there and is told that she'll have to live in a giant mansion with eight more teens. They will try their best to make her feel happy again. That is until they tell her they're all the chosen. R&R please :)


_District Twelve_

Katniss' POV

Ugh, what day! I'm anxious to arrive home and sit down for a while. After I came back from the forest I walked through district trying to sell some squirrels and the berries I picked. At least it was worth it, I could sell everything I wanted to. I look up and sigh in relief, seeing that I've already arrived home. I open the front door and take off my shoes.

"Anyone home?" I ask, walking to the kitchen to put everything in the table. My mouth opens in shock when I see that my mom and Prim aren't alone in the kitchen. There are three more men there with them. One of them was really weird… he had a weird beard, he must be from the Capitol, but I don't quite understand why someone from there would bother come to District 12, the poorest District in Panem and come to _my_ house. The other two were peacekeepers… Oh My God! I totally forgot that I had everything that I brought from the woods in my hands. My eyes widen and I look down, trying to put everything behind my back.

"Good afternoon" I greet "May I help you?" I ask politely. I take a glimpse at my mom and Prim and see they're both worried.

"Katniss, Mr. Crane would like to speak to you" my mother tells me. I look at her and she nods in reassurance. I nod too and signal the door to them. They get out of the kitchen and I put everything on the table.

"Please hide this before they see it… if they didn't already…" I say, following the 'gentlemen' outside.

"Miss Everdeen, I came to take you to the Capitol" Mr. Crane says, going directly to the point. My eyes widen and I gape, my mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out of it. I clear my throat "Why would I go to the Capitol, I have everything here!" I retort, huffing "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do" I start walking away from them but a firm hand grabs me by the shoulder. I turn around quickly and slap it away "Do not touch me" I say through gritted teeth.

"Well, Miss Everdeen, we can keep this simple. If you don't come with me… well, let's just say that there are multiple ways of destroying a home and a family; and we do not want to see your lovely mother and sister be taken away from this world now, would we?" a smirk appears on Mr. Crane's lips and I gasp "Not to mention that you would be arrested for hunting illegally"

"I… I…" I stutter. Sighing I reply "I'll go on one condition. You'll give food to my family" his smirk grows "Why not? It's fair enough. Go pick up your things, you have fifteen minutes to explain to your family and do so. We'll be here waiting for you"

I sigh deeply and head to my house. When I open the door, my mom and Prim jump back and I laugh a little at them for trying to eavesdrop. Prim's eyes lock on mine and I see a few tears on them.

"Katniss, you're not gonna go are you?" she asks. I sigh and put my hand in her face, wiping away the tears that started to fall from her eyes with my thumbs "I have to little duck. You heard them; I don't want anything to happen to you. And if you see things, it's better if I go because if I wouldn't they'd arrest me, you would be hungry and then killed. Do you want that to happen?" she shakes her head and a sob escapes her throat. I hug her tight and stoke her blonde hair, feeling my own eyes starting to fill with tears. I blink them away and pull away from her "Would you like to help me pack the few things I have?" I ask her. She nods and follows me to our room.

"Can you please start packing everything? I need to go to the kitchen" I ask her.

"Yeah, okay" she says, walking to the bed. I walk out of the bedroom and go to the kitchen to see my mother starting to take off the peel from a squirrel. I clear my throat "Mother?" I ask. She looks up at me and I see she has teary eyes. I sigh "I just want to say I hope you don't turn out on Prim again while I'm gone"

"I won't-" she says with a shaky voice "No" I cut her off "You _can't_" I say with a firm voice. She nods and a tear rolls down her cheek. I sigh again and pull her into a hug "Please don't cry"

"Okay" she answers. I pull away "I'm going to help Prim" I walk to the bedroom and see that Prim has almost everything put into a small duffle bag "Thank you little duck" I walk over to her and pick up a blouse, putting it inside the bag too.

"You're welcome Katniss" she says "Please come visit us whenever you can"

"I look at her and smile softly "Of course I will" I pull her in a hug. She hugs me back and I feel my blouse starting to get wet by her tears "Don't cry Prim, this isn't a goodbye, this is just a 'see you soon'" she looks up at me and smiles. I smile back.

"Miss Everdeen, your fifteen minutes have passed"

I sigh and pick up my duffel bag. I hug Prim one more time and walk out of the bedroom. I hug my mother too and walk out of the house.

"I'm ready" I say to Mr. Crane. He smirks "Okay, let's get going" he puts his hand on the small of my back but I shift away. I don't want that man touching me in any way possible.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask. He just chuckles and says "You'll see"

-xxx-

I look up at the giant building standing in front of me. It's a mansion. No, more precisely: a HUGE mansion. I gasp loudly and Mr. Crane laughs "Most of you have that reaction" he says. I raise my eyebrows at him "Most of you?" I repeat.

"Yes, I present you, your new home" he says, pointing to the mansion.

"You do realize I don't intend to stay here forever right?" I ask.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen, you'll stay here as much time as we want you to" he smirks again making me wanna puke "Now, let me introduce you to everyone else" he shows me his arm but I decline it politely, starting to walk towards the mansion. I still don't understand why I'm here… I guess I'll figure it out soon.

We enter the mansion and a woman with pink hair and extravagant clothes greets me "Hello dear, you must be Katniss Everdeen. I'm Effie Trinket, I'm here to help in every way that I can" she smiles at me and I smile back "Thank you very much" I say.

"I should get going now" Mr. Crane says. I fight back a smile and nod at him "See you soon Mr. Crane"

"You can call me Seneca Crane" he turns to Miss Trinket "I shall see you soon Miss Trinket" he picks up her hand and kisses the top of it, making Miss Trinket giggle and reply "We shall"

Once Seneca's gone, Miss Trinket turns to me "I shall introduce you the house and the rest of them, come with me please" I follow her through the house and she presents me my room and the library and the bathrooms. I didn't see anyone yet, that is until we arrive to the kitchen.

"This is Miss Greasy Sae, she is our cook" I smile and shake the woman's hand "Katniss Everdeen"

She smiles back at me "I know"

I raise my eyebrows and before I can reply Miss Trinket drags me to the backyard where seven more teenagers are. I start to get nervous and clean my hands in my pants.

"Guys" she calls out to them. They all look at her and a girl comes out of the pool. Okay, that makes eight of them. Once they see me they look at me with raised eyebrows. I look down "This is Katniss Everdeen, she's new here and I hope you treat her well" she says "I'll let them introduce themselves to you Katniss, I have to go talk with Sae about the dinner" she smiles at me and looks at them once again before entering the house again.

"Hello, I'm Annie Cresta" the girl that came out of the pool says. I look up and see her smiling at me. I smile back "It's a pleasure to meet you" I say. She nods "Well, let me introduce you the rest" she points to a guy with bronze hair and incredible sea green eyes "This is-" the guy cuts her off "I'm Finnick Odair, nice to meet you!" he reaches for my hand and shakes it, grinning at me. Annie rolls her eyes and chuckles. She then points to a girl with short black hair "This is Johanna"

"Nice to meet you brainless" she says, smirking at me.

"Why brainless?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Because you seem to be too oblivious to things" she answers, her smirk growing bigger. I roll my eyes at her. Annie chuckles again and points to a guys that looks a lot like me. He has dark brown hair and grey eyes just like me.

"This is Gale" he nods at me and I nod back. She points to a girl next to him. She has blonde hair and blue eyes "This is Madge"

"Hello, it's really nice to meet you and welcome to our home" Madge says, walking to me and hugging me. I stay paralyzed for a moment before hugging back "Thank you" I whisper. Annie points to a guy that has brown hair and blue eyes "That's Cato" he crosses his arms and nods at me. I nod too and look at Annie again "This is Clove" she says pointing to a girl with long black hair and dark eyes. She waves at me and I wave back, smiling a little.

"And last but not least" she starts, pointing to-

Oh My Goodness… his eyes are the most gorgeous blue I have ever seen, and he is really handsome too, with his blond curls falling in his forehead. He smiles sweetly at me and I feel myself blush, smiling back a little "Peeta Mellark" Annie finishes.


End file.
